1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braid cutter and braid end sealer and more particularly pertains to a new braid clipper and sealing device for easily and carefully cutting braids and sealing the ends of the braids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a braid cutter and braid end sealer is known in the prior art. More specifically, a braid cutter and braid end sealer heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,115; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,151; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,100; U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,694; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,918.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new braid clipper and sealing device. The inventive device includes a container having a bottom and top portions and two compartments in the bottom portion, one for receiving cutoff braids and one for storing either lighter fluid or gas, and further includes a recess in the top and a passage extending through the recess into one of the compartments. A first and second blade members are perpendicularly disposed in the passageway with the first blade member being attached to a retractable button which extends through a side of the container. A conduit extends from the compartment containing the fluid or gas and is connected to a burner which is disposed in the recess. A valve which is controlled by a valve control member is disposed in the burner. A rotatable sparking wheel is mounted proximate to the burner for lighting the fluid or gas coming up through the conduit.
In these respects, the braid clipper and sealing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and carefully cutting braids and sealing the ends of the ends of the braids.